My Brother's friends
by Emily-gleek-otaku-princess
Summary: Rachel and Noah Puckerman are twins Puck has always been friends with everyone. Rachel not so much that didn't mean she didn't have friends just not as many. But Puck was willing to tell his twin sister hang out with some of his closest friends Finn, Mike, Matt. and Sam. Rachel was hapy when they all hung out together but what happens when Finn asks Rachel out could things go wrong
1. Chapter 1

We were all just hanging out in Puck's basement when something or someone jumped on my back. "What the hell," I said confused. It was Sam.  
"Rachel help me," Sam said laughing. I just rolled my eyes Rachel won't get up not this time at least.  
"No Sam not this time," Rachel said laughing. I could tell she was fighting the urge it was so like Rachel to join in on the fun.  
"Aw come on Rach it's no fun without you," I said trying to convince her. This time I was gonna win just like every other time.  
"No Finn," Rachel was persistent. I looked over my shoulder at Sam and he already knew what I was thinking. Sam got off my back and we quickly got up and walked over to her. Rachel looked up at us from her book with a smirk on her face ok not what we were hoping for.  
"You guys want me to join? Fine," Rachel said closing her book and setting it down. Oh god we were in for it.  
Gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleegleegleegleeglee gleegleegleeglee  
They wanted me to play well then let's play Finn was going down this time. They didn't count on me actually wanting to join the fun witch made it 10 times better. "I'm gonna win this time," I said confidently. Finn chuckled our height differences always made the challenge to see who could pin the other first. That made it more fun.  
"No you won't" Finn said looking down at me. Sam stood back with the other guys smirking.  
"ALL RIGHT LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Sam announced. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Noah who winked at me. He wanted almost as much as me to see Finn go down, so he taught me some moves that would surprise everyone. The guys whooped and cheered.  
"Ready?" Finn asked smirking.  
"Always," I replied. Before he could respond, I dropped down and kicked his leg making him lose balance. I darted up as soon as I could and shoved him with all of my might. He fell back with a resounding thud. It all happened so fast, the guys were still looking at us, as though we hadn't even started fighting yet. Finn tried to get up but I just pushed him back down to the ground. I leaned closer to him, my hair falling in my face and every so slightly brushing against his. "I guess I win this time," I whispered then casually got up grabbed my book. I casually strode towards the stairs making sure to high fiving Puck on my way out. When I finally got outside I fell on the hammock and read my book, as though nothing happened. Rachel- 1 boys- 0.

**AN. TADA NEW STORY and you thought I forgot all about it well you're wrong I didn't I just have been busy and lazy winch is ironic cause what keeps me busy all the time is my sorts so anyway here we are and hope you like it BTW it will be supper fluffy in the beginning until I can writ in our bad guy yes there is a bad guy and it's not who you'd expect well actually it is anyway hope you like it and I'll see you next weekend. Love yas bye *Blows kisses* C:**


	2. Chapter 2

FINN'S POV

I just lied there Rachel finally beat me, but that didn't really matter the way she looked. Her long brown hair in her face her pink tank top, and those short shorts sometimes I wonder if the girl is trying to kill me. Rachel is like my sister but when she dresses like that all of that kind of just goes away mean I am I guy after all but Puck is my best friend and when we all started high school me and the guys noticed that Rachel was actually a girl so Puck made us promise that none of us would ask her out. Now that promise came to question for me. "Guys I need to say something," I finally said sitting up. They all looked at me it was now or never "I think I like Rachel," Puck was gonna kill me.  
"Well duh she's hot," Sam said.  
Puck smacked Sam upside the head then looked at me. "Listen dude you know the rules no one is allowed to date Rachel, it's been like that for three years now," He said looking at me. I knew that but Rachel was just so pretty and sweet and smart and she always helped me with studying and homework and glee club whether it was with a song or the dancing.  
"I know but come on dude why can't I ask her out," I asked god I sounded like such a pansy right now.  
"Because for all I know you might just want to get into her pants," Puck said glaring at me.  
"Yeah just like every other guy in the school," Sam muttered both Puck and I glared at him.  
"Come on dude just let me have a chance you know I'm not like that," I said turning back to Puck. It was true I didn't just go sleeping around with people that was Puck himself. Plus I was still a virgin not that anyone else knew that.  
Puck thought hard about this I could tell then he turned to me "Fine but you gotta respect her treat her right, and if she comes home one day cry because of you I will hunt you down and kill you in more ways than one," he said I gulped and nodded  
"Ok well I'm gonna go talk to Rachel," I said then ran up the stairs.  
Gleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegl eegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleegleeglee 

RACHEL'S POV

I felt the hammock move so I looked up from my book to see Finn. I smiled and closed my book perching my glasses on my head "Hey," I said starting the conversation.  
"Hey," Finn replied I could tell he was nervous so I just took it slow.  
"What's up," I ask hoping that'll get over whatever it is soon.  
"Not much just um tiring to recover my pride," he joked. I rolled my eyes even if it was a joke the guys always were sore losers whenever I beat them.  
"You guys are such babies but I can understand this time the king being knocked from his throne," I said feeling cocky so I pushed my luck.  
"Hey, I am not a baby and you only won once it's gonna take a lot more than one win to knock me down," Finn replied chuckling a bit "Besides that's not what I wanted to talk about," he said looking at me ok he was gonna say it and I wanted to know.  
"Then what is it you want to talk about," I asked.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime like you on a date," Finn said. I didn't know what to say not what I was thinking of I thought maybe he ended help whit getting ready for glee or football we were gonna be seniors this year after all. "Um . . . I'll think about it ok," I said quickly then got up and ran to my room.

**AN. Sorry I didn't update last week I was busy but I'm here now so that counts and I put the POVs in this time sorry about that but the thing is I was stupid and started a shit load of other stories plus I'm reading so I won't even touch my laptop and omg I'm a mess but I will try to keep up if this story is bad I'm sorry it's just most of my mind is in other places so please keep reading and I will keep trying love yous see ya next weekend C:**


End file.
